Many industries require sophisticated buyer knowledge or extensive seller hand holding in order to properly match a product with a buyer's needs, which is typically a time-consuming, human-resource-intensive task. For example, in the specialty chemical or electronics industry, when a component producer, distributor, manufacturer, industry consultant or consortia, virtual distributors or other value-added party (hereinafter all referred to as “supplier” for convenience) introduces a new component(s) (e.g., a new integrated circuit or new specialty chemical), the supplier must not only inform customers of the availability of the new component but also must inform customers how to integrate the component into an assembled product or formulation (both referred to herein by the term “formulation”). Indeed, some of the suppliers in the chain may provide a new product based on the newly developed component and hence will have to educate customers about the characteristics of the product. Otherwise, potential customers may not fully comprehend the utility of the new component or product and the advance offered by it, resulting in lack of acceptance and/or lost sales.
Consider, for example, the many uses to which TEFLON has been applied since its first introduction (e.g., coating of pots and pans, as an oil additive, etc.). After its introduction, the maker of component products such as TEFLON may continue to introduce new product categories to which its advantages may be brought to bear. If TEFLON, for example, was discovered to bring useful properties to a paint product, then the supplier of TEFLON may want to inform paint formulators about the new paint properties offered by the TEFLON additive. In order to provide the information, particularly to smaller specialty paint manufacturers, the supplier may need to provide a specification sheet outlining the basic ingredient list for formulating a paint product using TEFLON along with performance characteristics of the sample paint formulation to provide a basis for comparison to similarly positioned product.
After paint developers understand the basic technique for integrating TEFLON with paint products, they could further develop and enhance their own—perhaps secret—formulations by incorporating the new additive as suggested by the specification. A similar example in a different context applies to the electronics industry. An integrated circuit supplier may have developed a reduced power clock integrated circuit; however, before integrating the product into higher level circuits, electronics manufactures need to understand both the performance characteristics (so as to entice them to incorporate the new component) and a basic operational circuit (to begin to understand how to incorporate the component into their existing products).
Conventionally, such industries are typified as relying on component specifications that not only describe the performance characteristics of the component but also provide a starter product or formulation that describes one or more basic uses of the component. Customers can then purchase the component or components necessary to build the example product and use the example as a starting point for integration into their own products.
Typically, such markets are serviced by a myriad of suppliers each offering a similar but somewhat different component, making the task of matching a buyer with an appropriate component even more complex. Other than the electronic and chemical industries, other industry examples include industrial gases, pharmaceuticals and food products.
The problem of matching customers with proper components may be further magnified by a fragmented distribution system. For example, the value chain for all industrial chemicals typically contains three steps. First, chemical suppliers (hundreds within the U.S.) manufacture technologies using minerals or petrochemicals as raw materials. Second, manufacturers or ‘formulators’ in various industries buy directly or via distributor from specialty and commodity suppliers to formulate these chemicals directly into finished goods. Third, the finished goods are distributed for use or sale in their final markets.
Given the broad range of market segments and chemicals, the customer base for industrial chemicals has historically been quite fragmented. Even with a wave of consolidation over the past 20 years, there remains a considerable degree of fragmentation in many industrial customer bases. For example, the coatings market, one of the larger markets for industrial chemicals with global revenues of $60–70 billion (in 1999 dollars), has experienced a tremendous level of consolidation in the 1990's. Yet, according to 1997 research from Kusumgar, Nerlfi & Growney (Chemical Research Group), in the U.S., the top 10 coatings producers account for about 50% of sales, the top 50 producers account for about 75% of sales and the remaining 25% is fragmented among 700 different firms. Hence, using the TEFLON example above, in order to capture as many sales as possible for a new use for TEFLON in the coatings market, the manufacture would have to reach and educate 700 different firms to capture the remaining 25% of the coatings market.
The specialty component of industrial chemicals encompasses chemicals that are the primary building blocks for delivering value-added products in a wide range of industries. Specialties are typically blended or ‘formulated’ with industrial commodities to provide the unique performance features that an industrial manufacturer would require. Historically, many specialties have been proprietary in nature and therefore had a limited number of competitive alternatives. Key trends of the past few years have been the maturation of technology, the globalization of specialty chemical suppliers and the resultant advent of price competition. In specialties, a growing number of suppliers can offer very similar technology. In cases where there is little other know-how, service or value that accompanies the sale of such a specialty, price has become the lowest common denominator, and the product has become more of a commodity.
However, for a great many specialty chemicals, there is a need for substantial know-how and service (commonly referred to as “tech service”) in order to keep up with market, technology and customer trends. In segments where this is the case, the manner of formulation of the various specialty chemicals with commodity components will determine eventual system performance and cost for the customer, which typically cannot be compromised for a lower price specialty alternative. In fact, in some cases, a higher priced specialty component may produce the lower cost system performance due to its efficacy in use. In such segments, specialty suppliers spend a large percentage of sales to handhold their customers and support the adoption of their products. Unlike commodity chemicals that are fungible and price driven, tech service for specialties can make all the difference in the selling process to maintain premium pricing. Furthermore, use of tech service has the added benefit of uncovering new customer needs which existing technology cannot meet and, in turn, provides a pipeline for new product development for specialty suppliers. In essence, tech service from specialty suppliers is really a form of outsourced R&D to their customers.
Typical specialty chemical purchasers desire to purchase their chemicals based on performance criteria rather than on specific ingredients. For example, a small manufacturer of paint desiring to produce a new product line may know the performance criteria required of the new product before actually designating the ingredients that deliver the required performance. Hence, such a manufacturer may desire an architectural paint that will be sprayed on a metal substrate and have low odor properties without knowing what particular chemical combination would meet those functional needs. On the other hand, specialty chemical manufacturers may have a chemical component or components that, when mixed into paint formulations, work particularly on a metal substrate while having low odor properties. To date, matching a customer's functional requirements with the proper component or formulation has required human tech service support.
Various Internet sales sites have focused on commodities (e.g., CheMatch, Chemconnect) or laboratory supplies (Chemdex, Sciquest) or supply chain management (Envera, Elemica). Such sites generally provide customer choice, supplier neutrality and lowest cost for fungible products that are sold on (in these examples, on a chemical composition basis). Since a customer for specialty components typically needs to make a decision on a formulated performance basis using a detailed technical data analysis, current internet models prove inadequate.
Hence, there is a need to provide a method for matching customers with products that are based on a combination of multiple components whose interaction is hard to predict.